


The Bad Days

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Child Death, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Monologue, POV First Person, Ron Weasley/Harry Potter if you squint real hard, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: I never understood understood Harry's bad days.





	The Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write in first person, or monologue type things but this just came to me so I went for it.

The first time Harry had a bad day at work that I can clearly remember, I was six years old. He came through the front door and he called my name through the house. My uncle Ron called back to him that we were colouring in the living room. It was his day off so he was watching me.

When Harry found us, he wrapped me up in a hug so tight it almost hurt, and he told me he missed me that day and that he loved me. I couldn't understand then what was wrong.

Harry continued to have bad days as I grew up, but the older I got, the more he locked away the details of his job and his fears. I never understood why he had that habit. Why he needed to see me the first moment he got home on a bad day.

On bad days, he was usually sad, but the last one when I was seventeen he was _mad_.

“Edward Lupin, I can't believe you went behind my back! You know how I felt about this,” I had never seen him this angry with me, and it was startling. Ron had warned me Harry wouldn't want me to, but I hadn't listened. I wanted to live my own life.

Our relationship became incredibly strained over the following weeks so I withdrew my application from the Auror Academy and instead pursued a career as a defense against the dark arts teacher. Which is where I met my wife, Kendra, who had taken up the Transfiguration post.

We had two beautiful daughters together, Amy and Alice. Twins, it was quite a shock for us, but we had Granny Weasley to help us.

They were born a year into our marriage. I have fond memories of us sitting in the garden. I would read to them, often morphing into whichever character was talking, while they made me flower crowns.

I still longed to be an auror, to do good. So when the girls behan their third year, I enrolled in the auror academy.

The summer of that year, I had my first glimpse of what my godfather had wanted to protect me from. A young auror, just seventeen on their first mission. His name was Hugh, I remember clearly, he had introduced himself before we left, complaining that his name was a terrible family name he couldn't escape, I had laughed with him, and informed him of my birth name, _Edward_. He had laughed with me.

His blood stained my robes not an hour later. His body laid crumpled up and unmoving beside me. He went home on a stretcher and I was suddenly, painfully aware that this boy was a just child, not really that much older than my own girls.

I went home on my own two feet, to my daughters. Whom I took into my arms and held tightly against my chest. I told them how much I loved them and I finally understood Harry’s bad days.


End file.
